


I Wanna Be With You

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-30
Updated: 2001-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki finds her true love at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be With You

"Ah..." he sighed as he looked out the window. Ruki had seemed to eager to stay away from him. But all he had wanted to do was hug her. Because he was in love with her. "Why won't you love me?" he said, a tear running down his check.

_I wanna be with you_  
It's crazy but it's true   
And everything I do (oh oh)   
I wanna be with you 

It was late, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see her. He left without letting anyone know, and headed for Ruki's house. She was sleeping, but then woke up when he arrived. "Who- Oh, it's just you, what are you doing here?" she asked.

_I'd like to know your policy_  
When it comes to me   
Like to know what's in your mind   
It's not easy to see   
I know now what I feel   
And what to do   
I wanna be with you 

"I just missed you!" he said.

"Missed me? What are you talking about?" 

"I love you Ruki!" 

"Are you crazy or just sleepwalking?" 

"No, I mean it Ruki! I love you!" 

"Well, that-'s-" Then they kissed. Ruki was surprised for a minute, but then turned angry. "Get out! How dare you come this late and now this!" Ruki chased him out. 

Renamon appeared. "But you told me you love him, why?" 

"You wouldn't understand." Ruki said to her digimon partner.

_And I'll be waitin’_  
Until you face the truth   
When the light is fading   
You know what I wanna do 

Ruki saw him the next day, along with his partner. She walked by them both without saying anything.

He frowned. Would they ever be together? 

I wanna be with you

_It's crazy but it's true (you know it's true)  
And everything I do (is for you baby)   
I wanna be with you (oh, with you) _

"Ruki, I seem to have stained one of your broken heart shirts." Ruki's grandmother said.

"...." Ruki didn't say anything. 

"How do you feel about that?" 

"...." 

"I know you're angry, it's not good to hold all of your feelings inside." 

Ruki suddenly realized. She couldn't hold back her feelings for him! She had to go and confess them! It wasn't good to hold feelings inside! She ran outside. 

"I didn't know you'd be that upset over a shirt..." 

Ruki didn't have to go far, he was right outside of her gate. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I was just waiting to catch a glimpse of you." he said. 

"Oh, stop." 

"It's the truth!" 

"Well..." 

"Well?........" 

"I just wanted to say something to you." 

"Really? What is it?" he blinked, curious. 

"I love you too, Terriermon!" Ruki kneeled down and hugged Terriermon. Then they kissed. Again. For a looong time!

_I wanna be with you_  
(I wanna be with you)   
It's crazy but it's true   
(It's crazy but it's true)   
And everything I do   
(And everything I do)   
I wanna be with you   
(I wanna be with you)   
Hey 

"So Ruki and Terriermon finally realized they loved each other?" Takato smiled at Jen as they watched in hiding from across the street.

"Yes, looks like they did." Jen said. 

"Guilmon is confused." Guilmon said. 

"Be quiet, Guilmon. Or else they might hear us." Jen said. 

"Oh Lee-kun! It seems so romantic!" 

"Yes, it does Takato-ku- AH!" Takato had started to kiss Jen. 

"Guilmon is confused." 

Ruki and Terriermon broke off their kiss and smiled at each other. There relationship was strong always, and later they got married and lived happily ever after.

  
_And everything I do (oh oh),  
I wanna be with you _

**~The End~**   



End file.
